Pocahontas Rescue II
by Morgan64
Summary: The sequel to Pocahontas Rescue.


John was outside, chopping wood for the stove, while Pocahontas was inside using the last piece of wood to try and start a fire to make dinner.

"Joan, please go tell your father that dinner is almost ready." A young blonde haired girl came running up to Pocahontas.

"Okay." The little girl smiled as she put on her tiny little boots and ran outside.

Joan rushed over to her father as he wiped the sweat off his brow, "Joan."

"Dinner is almost ready daddy." said young Joan to her father.

"Thank you dear. I'll be in in a second, run along." John sent his daughter back to the house and continued chopping the wood.

After John chopped the final piece of wood he went inside to have dinner with his family. After dinner the family decided to go on an evening stroll through the forest. Joan ran into the forest with Meeko as her parents sat down on a nearby rock.

"Don't run too far sweetie." shouted Pocahontas as she saw her little girl heading into the forest.

"Remember this place?" asked John looking around at where he was sitting.

"Yes. It's where we shared our first kiss." Pocahontas leaned into John, kissing him on the lips. John put his arm around her waist and kissed her as well.

Meanwhile, Joan came near the end of the forest and decided to head back, but Meeko kept going.

"Meeko! Where are you going?" Joan shouted. Soon she heard a gun fire. Her eyes widened. She looked up to see a black haired man standing in front of her.

Back at the rock, Pochontas and John continue caressing each other, but they are soon interrupted by their daughter being dragged out from the bushes by a man holding a gun.

"Let go of my daughter!" John shouted getting up from the ground and soon catching a glimpse of the man holding her.

"Ratcliffe?" John whispered.

Ratcliffe pointed the gun at Pochontas and John, ordering them to go back to the cabin.

After a long walk, they finally made it back to the cabin. Ratcliffe orded them to go in, still holding their daughter by the hair of the head. After the two stepped in, Ratcliffe threw Joan down onto the wood floor of the cabin. John turned around to hit Ratcliffe, but Ratcliffe was able to knock him down on the floor with his daughter. Ratcliffe stepped in and locked the door, still holding the gun in his hands.

"What do want?" John asked, "Are you looking for money? If so, I have some hidden in the cabinet."

"I don't want your money..." said Ratcliffe as he looked over at Pocahontas sitting on the edge of the bed, "I wantmoney can"t buy."

John looked up at Ratcliffe angrily, "She's mine. Your not taking her away."

"Oh aren't I?" Ratcliffe shouted knocking over a chair. He cocked the gun and aimed it at John and his daughter.

"Daddy make him stop." Joan cried, holding onto her father's shoulder.

"I said I wasn't going to let you take her." John slowly got up and faced Ratcliffe.

Ratcliffe turned the gun away from John and his daughter and aimed it at Pochontas instead.

Pocahontas gasped as she saw the gun aiming straight for her. John wanted to attack, but he didn't want anyone getting hurt.

"Fine, you can have her." John sighed, lowering his head.

Ratcliffe stepped over to scared Pocahontas and forced her off the bed. He opened the door, but before he stepped out he turned to John once again.

"Come to think of it, I've always wanted a daughter to." Ratcliffe smiled menacingly as he pointed the gun at Joan.

John let go of his daughter as Ratcliffe took her and her mother away.

John couldn't believe he let someone take his own family away from him, but he had no choice, he didn't want them to get hurt.

As John sat on the ground thinking of a plan Ratcliffe took the two girls to another cabin out in the forest.

"Who's cabin is this?" asked Pocahontas being pulled by Ratcliffe.

"It belongs to a man... at least it did." Ratcliffe chuckled.

As soon as Ratcliffe opened the door he knocked Joan and Pocahontas down on the floor and slammed the door.

Pocahontas looked up at the burly man standing in front of her. She couldn't bare to think of what he was going to do with her and her daughter. Ratcliffe bent down and picked up a cloth to around Pocahontas.

When he finished tying her up he picked her up and carried her to his bedroom. Joan followed after him, yelling to let her mother go.

Ratcliffe threw Pocahontas onto the bed hard. Pocahontas looked up as Ratcliffe pulled out what looked like a whip from his dresser. Ratcliffee lifted the whip high into the air and swinged it down onto Pocahontas' bare legs. Pocahontas screamed and cried as she felt the pain inflicted on her. She wanted to go home, back where John was.

"Now that I gave you a good thrashing, I think it's time I have it my way." Ratcliffe snarled getting on top of Pocahontas. She stuggled to get out from underneath, but his weight held her down. She couldn't move. Her hands were pinned to the sides by his hands. His large stomach pressed down on top of her small waist. She tried to kick her legs, but she was running out of energy. Ratcliffe brought his face down to hers. Pocahontas could smell his bad breath hitting her nose. She gagged a little right before his lips met hers. She tried her best to pull away from him, but his head kept leaning in to hers. She couldn't escape. She felt sick to her stamach. All she wanted was for this man to get off of her.

Finally Ratcliffe stopped. Pocahontas turned away, gasping for breath and fresh air. She turned her head and saw Ratcliffe getting up and unbuttoning his pants.

"No!" Pocahontas quickly shot up from the bed as Ratcliffe's pants hit the ground. She ran for the door, but Ratcliffe put his huge arms around her body and dragged her back to the bed.

"Leave my mother alone!" shouted Joan as she tried stared at her mother being dragged to the bed.

"Beautiful daughter you have there. You know, I guess age doesn't really matter." Ratcliffe headed towards Joan as she tried to back away. Ratcliffe bent down and picked her up, putting her on the table behind her.

"How old are you sweetheart?" asked Ratcliffe to the scared young girl.

"12." said Joan scared.

Ratcliffe brought his big hands towards her tiny leg. Joan pulled it away quickly.

"Don't worry child, I thought I saw a cut." lied Ratcliffe as the little girl let him look at her leg. Ratcliffe touched the little girl's knee, bringing his hand down to her little socks, and looked up at her.

Pocahontas struggled to get out of the cloth that Ratcliffe tied her up with. As she did so, she heard her daughter scream for help. Pocahontas shook the cloth off her feet and ran to the other room to find Ratcliffe on top of her daughter, naked.

"MOMMY!" cried Joan as her mother rushed over to get the large naked man off of her. Ratcliffe turned around trying to grab Pocahontas, but she dodged and knocked him into one of the cabinets, breaking it as he fell on it. Pocahontas grabbed her daughter and rushed to the door, only to find John enter in holding a rifle. Ratcliffe got up from the broken cabinets and ran after them as they all escaped.

"He's right behind us. What do we do?" screamed Pocahontas as she ran back home with her family.

"Go, I'll take care of it." said John loading his gun.

Ratcliffe stepped out of the cabin, naked and angry. John shot at the lantern above the door and it caught fire. Ratcliffe ran towards John knocking him down and knocking the gun away from him.

"You can't have everything Johnny boy. I deserve her more than you do." Ratcliffe began to choke John as the two rolled towards a cliff. Ratcliffe bent John's head back, trying to make him go ove the cliff. John quickly kicked the man off of him making him land next to him. Ratcliffe and John got up staring at each other. Ratcliffe ran straight for John as he got out of the way, causing Ratcliffe to fall off the cliff. John took one last breath and walked home.

The next day Joan ran outside to her father.

"Dinner is ready." said the young girl smiling at her father.

"I'll be in shortly." said John wiping the sweat from his brow. And together they lived happily ever after.


End file.
